1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the separation and transport of material from polluted media, for example, waste water.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A device, known from Swedish Patent SE-8,502,582-3, comprises a grate with stable and adjustable rods, where the edges of the rods, turned against the direction of the flow of water, are in stair-step form. The adjustable rods are joined together to form at least one unit. This unit is influenced by a drive mechanism which imparts to the adjustable rods a closed movement path mainly in the plane of the rods. The raised movement component of the rods is slightly greater than the height of the step of the stable rods. The stable and/or unstable rods are at least partially provided with saw teeth on their edges turned relative to the stair-step-shaped side.
Swedish Patent SE-8,204,128-8 teaches a unit of adjustable rods which is influenced by a mechanism consisting of arms supporting an excenter disk.
It is also known to transport material by means of so-called ledges or shelves by way of two identical means, where one means is put into rotary movement by an excenter or a crank axle and the material is transported from one shelf to another. This arrangement is used, for example, in thrashing machines used for grain harvesting or in other industries and places where such a technique is required.
In all of the aforementioned cases, the transport of material occurs by means of a rotary excenter or a crank axle, and is therefore dependent on the diameter and the form of the shaft.